


Leaving Gensokyo

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: One day, someone very influential leaves Gensokyo...





	Leaving Gensokyo

Alice Margatroid walked very slowly towards the Hakurei Shrine. She had been told there was going to be something amazing happening there, if a little sad.

'Sad?' She thought with apprehension. 'Can't be that bad... Unless its Marisa shouting at Reimu again.' 

She giggled at her thoughts as she entered the Shrine.

It was mysteriously quiet. 

There was a few people gathered at the front of the Shrine, near the barrier...

'I wonder why they got me to bring a camera...' She thought as she was flanked by her two dolls, she had chosen to be flanked by just two today. They hadn't had an incident recently - So, it was best not to have any others really.

As she got closer she could see Daiyousei, Cirno, Reimu, Yukari and... Marisa. But Marisa didn't look happy, she looked rather... Melancholy? What's up with her? Is she feeling alright?

The fairies turned to Alice and bowed. So, Alice bowed her head as she arrived. "Hi everyone. How are you all?"

"... Did you bring the camera?"

Alice nodded. "Yes I did Mari. What's going on-"

Yukari cleared her throat. "Marisa is going back to her family, today."

Alice blinked as she held the camera in her hands. "Your... You're joking right?"

Reimu looked to Alice - She held an indifferent expression but deep underneath she was nervous as well. "I don't understand it either-"

Marisa took a deep breath which caught the attention of Alice and Reimu as well as everyone there.

"Mum and Dad have apologised to me, through a letter. I'm going to see if that's real or not... But if it is..."

Alice felt a tear fall down her face as she rose the camera to her face. "Okay, if you're sure - Everyone gather around." 

The fairies floated up to match Marisa's level of eyesight, Yukari bent down nearby the Black/White witch while Reimu almost didn't - But she walked so she was next to Marisa.

"In 3...2....1... Cheese!" 

Marisa smiled a genuine smile for the camera, which was when Alice knew she was serious about this.

As Alice let the flash go off, she lowered the camera. "It'll take a day to see it, I have to develop it after all." 

Cirno puffed her chest out. "I bet I look the coolest!" 

Daiyousei flailed her arms up and down. "Cir-Cirno!" 

Marisa giggled slightly as she turned - Grasping her broom.

"Marisa, once you get past that barrier only Reimu can let you back in. I'm going into hibernation as you know." 

Marisa nodded. "I know Yakumo." 

Alice passed Reimu the camera and threw her arms around Marisa's neck, surprising the Black White and Mari chuckled. "Ye, ye not letting me go easy are ya Ali?" 

Alice shook her head. "No..." She shook slightly as emotions hit her but she stayed strong for Marisa.

Marisa let go of Alice and walked forwards - Through the barrier, looking at Reimu with one last look of... Longing? 

Reimu's breathing hitched as she watched Marisa walk.

"Goodbye everyone. I'll be back one day, Da'ZE!" 

....

....

That was 15 years ago.


End file.
